


Caught in the Act

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Knotting, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, One Shot, Public Humiliation, Top Anakin Skywalker, Unplanned Public Humiliation, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Obi-Wan knew that it wasn't a smart idea to give into his and Anakin's sexual desires in the middle of a mission, but he also didn't expect it to be an issue that they did.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

Anakin tried to keep his breathing even as he pushed Obi-Wan down onto the cot. Their natures had gotten the best of them that day, the long battle for defending Bail Organa leaving them both exhausted and needy for attention that could only be provided if they were alone with each other. So here they were, their natures working with each other to make the moment just right as they took advantage of their down time.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan laughed, his face flushed as he looked up at his beautiful alpha. They were on a mission, and really shouldn't be letting themselves get distracted. After all, Senator Bail Organa's life was being threatened—even if it was unlikely another attempt would be made so soon after the last attempt.

Still, the omega couldn't deny that he was craving the attention. His heat was a ways away, but omegas were not limited to only seeking their alpha's attention while needy and in heat. And Anakin smelled so good with the excitement of a fight still clinging to him. Sweat and deflected blaster residue made his already temping scent dangerous—yet protective.

It all left him willing to give in without too much mention that they were still on duty, despite it being late in the evening with everyone settling down for bed.

Anakin smiled. "What? Do I look funny?"

"We're on mission…" he gave the single reminder he felt obligated to put out there. But if Anakin swatted it away, he wasn't going to drag it back.

"This is more important than the mission," Anakin said in a rough, alpha tone. He leaned down and nipped Obi-Wan's neck.

Obi-Wan let a hum of pleasure escape him before he turned his head and nipped down on a curled knuckle of his finger in a small attempt to keep himself quiet.

Though he encouraged Obi-Wan to let his voice out, he didn't force the omega to stop silencing himself. Being a decent alpha to a needy omega went a long ways in terms of respect. So Anakin kept encouraging, kept indulging himself in kisses on Obi-Wan's neck, jaw, and lips. All the while his hands moved teasingly, pulling at the omega's thin sleeping clothes.

The omega moaned, his body relaxing under the touch of his mate until he finally gave in and let his hands move to the alpha's waist to tease along the waistband.

Anakin purred low, moving his hands in similar motions as Obi-Wan's. He swayed his hips just slightly, wanting to grind against the omega but holding back from doing so.

"Ani." Obi-Wan whispered huskily, using the nickname Anakin had but only ever passed the omega's lips when he was incredibly turned on or desperate from heat.

"Tell me how bad you want me," Anakin asked in a low voice. He got up on his knees between Obi-Wan's legs and dipped his hands below the waist of his trousers.

"You already know—you can smell it, I'm sure, Ani…" Obi-Wan whined.

"I can... I want to hear you say it, omega..." Anakin shoved down his pants and shuffled out of them, then moved on to remove Obi-Wan's trousers.

"I want you…" Obi-Wan moaned, his gaze locked on the tanned skin that was just revealed. Strong, long muscular legs, shapely hips and…

Anakin smirked. "Perfect." He finished stripping the both of them, then he held himself above his omega by his hands and knees, his member twitching in anticipation and need.

Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around Anakin's hips, using them to lift his bottom half off the mattress, "You brought supplies, I'm sure?"

"Of course." Another part of earning an omega's respect was to bring proper protection to mating sessions. Anakin was ways prepared, like any good alpha was, and this moment was no exception as he used the Force to bring a condom to his hand. All the time while he put it on, he locked his gaze on Obi-Wan, piercing blue eyes taking in all of Obi-Wan's exposed body. Anakin whined slightly as his groin ached with need.

"And oil? It's not close to heat so…" Obi-Wan questioned nervously. They had tried it once without lube when they were new to mating off heat cycles—once. It hadn't worked out well.

It was then that Anakin hesitated, unsure if he had oil. "I'm not sure... Let me look real quick."

He moved off of the bed quickly, determined to find at least something so they didn't have another drier incident.

Obi-Wan whimpered as he released his lover, "Aniii…" he whined.

"Easy, my love. I have the oil, so this will go smoothly. I promise." Thankfully, Anakin had packed the oil this time, and he confidently brought it over to Obi-Wan. He began to croon as he crawled back onto the bed and began to use some of the oil on himself and on Obi-Wan's entrance.

The omega let out a breath of relief and spread his legs so he could be prepared easily, "Good…"

Anakin got right to work preparing his omega. His fingers worked their way inside the redhead, curling slightly to hit sensitive spots. Anakin made pleased sounds at Obi-Wan's reactions to being opened up.

Before too long the mewling omega was practically begging his alpha for more as he began to crave that feeling of being filled completely.

Knowing Obi-Wan was well prepared for taking him into his body, Anakin removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheets, then he lined himself up to slide into his omega slowly and carefully. His hands grabbed Obi-Wan's hips and pulled them closer to him as he slid in.

The sound that escaped the omega was soft and long, but full of pleasure as the alpha slid all the way inside him and took pause for adjustment. He smiled and hooked an arm around Anakin's neck, lifting himself up to encourage a little bit of a rougher angle to start out with.

Anakin raised an eye brow but didn't question. He smiled back and drew his hips back to begin thrusting, setting an even pace to start with.

Moans began to fill the room, muffled when Obi-Wan leaned in to kiss his mate deeply.

Anakin held himself up by his arms as he rocked his hips over and over, made love to his mate so passionately. At one point his crooning grew louder and deeper, comforting Obi-Wan through the mating, which in turn started Obi-Wan's purring.

The omega's gasping lips moved along Anakin's throat until they found his mating mark and parted so he could nip down on it.

Anakin gasped lightly, his hips halting for just a second  before they started up again at a faster pace, his need growing by the second.

"Mmmniih!" Obi-Wan moaned out without releasing his bite.

Eventually, Anakin's lips found Obi-Wan's mating mark, and he bit down with a low growl.

"Ah-hah!" Obi-Wan cried out, his body starting to go weak and trembling with pleasure, though he clung to his lover as if his life depended on it.

Anakin started thrusting deeper and harder, reaching places that his member brushed against and sent sparks of pleasure roaring through the omega's body. It was like an endless energy source that kept the alpha going, kept him thrusting and pleasing his mate.

"Ani—Anak-nn—ANI!" Obi-Wan cried out, feeling his climax approaching quickly.

Anakin gave Obi-Wan his all, hands grabbing the sheets and his hips fucking the omega into the bed while keeping his teeth on the sensitive mating mark of the omega, his own climax approaching fast like a speeding freight train.

"Ah— _ahh_! Pure ecstasy washed over the omega right before he felt yet another wave of bliss inside as Anakin seemed to lock in place. His walls twitching around the alpha as he slowly began to lose his grip and fell flat onto the mattress under Anakin.

Obi-Wan groaned in protest of the movement, but soon settled back down comfortably atop his alpha, feeling safe, loved, and content despite knowing it'd be a while before he'd be able to regain proper movement—or even separate from his alpha.

"Force, that was so good," Anakin said quietly after a bit.

"Always is, my alpha…" Obi-Wan moaned out weakly, ready to just sleep it off and not have to worry about cleaning up until morning.

Until Anakin's com unit went off. The alpha glared at it, then called it to his hand. "Yeah, what is it?"

"The senator is under attack again!" The voice of a lesser ranked clone came through panicked and rushed. "We need to move now!"

Anakin sat up as he disconnected the call on his com. "Kark, I can't go out there now."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried out at the sudden, rather sharp movement that tugged at his sensitive inner walls.

"Sorry, sorry... I can't go out there! I'm still knotted inside you, and it's not letting up any time soon."

Obi-Wan whimpered, "Oh kark…"

“Sir we really need you!” A different clone called out close by, running past and shooting his blaster.

Anakin grunted as he got up off the bed, hauling Obi-Wan with him. “I’m really sorry, Obi-Wan, but you’re going to have to hang on tight for a bit.” The blond tore off a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around their waists.

"This—this isn't proper!" Obi-Wan gasped, horrified as he clung to his mate with arms and legs, helpless to do anything as the alpha grabbed his lightsaber and rushed from their room, whimpers and gasps escaping him at each tug movement created inside him.

Anakin paid very little attention to Obi-Wan from then on. He focused more on keeping Bail safe and tearing down the enemies to the best of his ability. There were a few moments when he would shove Obi-Wan’s face into his shoulder, protecting him from a stray blaster shot, but other than that Obi-Wan remained mostly unprotected, other than him clinging to his mate.

Normally, Obi-Wan would be right there next to Anakin, fighting off the assassins, but he felt helpless naked and clinging to his mate, his inner walls sore and likely bruised from all the abuse movements caused. Not to mention it was absolutely humiliating to be in such a position in front of the vod, the Senator, assassins, and everyone else who happened to be around. He wasn't sure as he tried to hide his face in Anakin's shoulder.

Finally the assassins gave up on their attack and retreated, the clones chasing them out just a bit further as Anakin stayed behind, lightsaber still ignited as he watched the assassins go.

"...Can we go hide in our shame, now?" Obi-Wan muttered weakly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I'll be gentle now." Anakin carefully made his way back to their room, hoping that no one would stop or question him.

"And careful.  Hurts." He whimpered, refusing to look up at anyone in the room. Even if Bail was an old friend of his.

"I know, I'm so sorry..." The blond avoided eye contact with anyone until he and Obi-Wan were safely behind closed doors of their room. Slowly, he sat on the edge of the bed and let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan and beginning to croon.

"We are never making love on a mission again." Obi-Wan muttered firmly.

Anakin chuckled lightly. "I may have to agree with you on that."

"…We're going to have to face the others come morning…" Obi-Wan slumped against his lover.

"Maybe, but I don't think we should worry about it too much."

"Ani—everyone knows exactly what we were doing. Cody, Rex, Bail—everyone. It's not like we could hide the fact that you are knotted tight inside me when we should have been protecting Senator Organa."

"We had some down time, and the attack wasn't expected. No one came blame us for wanting to get a little close for a bit."

"But knotting is clearly an issue—as good as it feels when it happens…"

"Then we do as you suggested and not make love on the battle field again."

Obi-Wan nodded and sighed, closing his eyes, "So embarrassed…"

"Sorry again. But I had to go help."

"I know—I know—I would have done the same if I was able to, but…it's still…"

Anakin nodded and nuzzled Obi-Wan's neck. "This won't happen again, I promise."

"Hope so… I probably won't be able to sit tomorrow…"

“Well, we could go see a medic droid if you want.”

"I can't handle the embarrassment right now—even if it's a droid." He pulled back just enough to make eye-contact with his alpha, "Kiss me better, first?"

Anakin smiled. “Anything for you.” He proceeded to pepper the redhead’s face with kisses, holding him close and letting him know that everything was going to be alright.

Feeling loved and protected again, Obi-Wan was able to relax and let go of his anxieties over the situation they had been in. And by the time Anakin finally was able to slip out of him carefully, he felt ready to face a medical droid. He gave a small nod and used the Force to bring his discarded sleeping slacks over to him to put on. "Okay, I think we can get some bacta treatment now."

"Good, let's get you looked at. I hope I didn't do too much damage." Anakin got up and put his own pants back on.

"Tunic?" Obi-Wan asked, looking around for his sleep tunic.

"Here." Anakin picked up the discarded tunic on the other side of the bed and handed it to Obi-Wan

"Thank you, dear one." He pulled it on and motioned for the alpha to help him to his feet and support him if the pain interfered with his ability to walk properly.

"Hopefully everyone has settled down again," Anakin said as they began their journey to the medical droid.

"Yeah…we should check on Bail and also apologize to him after this."

"I guess it's probably best we apologize as soon as possible," Anakin said with a nod.

Obi-Wan leaned in and kissed his mate, "I'm not upset at you, you know? I still love you. That situation was just…"

"Sudden and embarrassing? Yeah, I know." Anakin sighed nuzzling Obi-Wan gently.

"Yes, that." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I know it was embarrassing and awkward, and for you, painful. I should have stayed, waited until I could have removed myself from you."

"We have a job to do. You did the right thing as a Jedi, so I tried not to complain too much."

"I was physically hurting you, Obi-Wan. I feel bad about it."

"You were, but part of being allowed to be mates in the Jedi Order is putting our duty as Jedi before personal needs. You did that, and I'm proud of you for it—even if it was painful."

Anakin nodded. "I hope you'll have a quick recovery at least."

"I'm sure I will, with you holding me close as much as you can."

"I'll be holding you the closest I've ever held you." Anakin cracked a small smile, wrapping an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"Now that'd be a feat, knowing how close you have me when I'm in heat." He smirked.

"Okay, well you know that I will be holding you close and loving on you until you heal up completely."

"I know, and I appreciate it." They moved into the medical room and greeted the medical droid before Obi-Wan got up on the examination table and lay down.

“Let’s just hope your recovery will be quick, and soon we can forget this whole thing happened.” Anakin chuckled lightly.

"We can only hope right now.

The droid did his job, scanning Obi-Wan and treating him best he could, then prescribed a small pain killer for the pain, enough to last only a few days until he healed. Then Obi-Wan was released and the redhead sighed, "Okay, now to face the Senator if he's still awake…"

"I almost hope he's not awake," Anakin said as helped Obi-Wan to walk.

"But that leaves the question of would it be worse to face him tomorrow with all the guards awake and around?"

"I'm sure it would be for you. You suffered the most physically and emotionally."

"You're not as horrified as I am to have rushed out, clearly knotted to your mate?" Obi-Wan blinked in surprise.

"Well I'm horrified now, but in the moment I didn't care or pay much attention. I just needed to be a Jedi in that moment, despite being knotted to my mate."

"If only those assassins had waited twenty minutes or so—or not come at all. That would have been better. But I'd have rushed out nude if they had acted later, and not cared."

Anakin chuckled. "Good to know my mate would have done the same reckless thing as I would have."

Obi-Wan smirked, "There are some human clans that in the ancient past, would charge into battle nude and screaming which intimidated the enemy greatly. The People of Stewjon was one, so I would see myself doing that as homage to my heritage."

“That would be a sight to see, even if I was fighting beside you the whole time.”

"I'd expect you to be at my side."

“There wouldn’t be a reason as to why I’d be away from your side in a battle. We’re stuck like glue.”

"….sometimes more literally than others." Obi-Wan joked before knocking on Bail's door.

Anakin smirked as they waited for the senator to answer, and soon enough he did, looking a bit tired.

Bail blinked before he spoke. “Ah, Obi-Wan, Anakin…Hello. I trust you two have had time to, ah, recover?”

"Yes…we'd like to apologize for our state at such an inopportune time." Obi-Wan shifted his weight slightly.

“Though to be honest it was a bit unavoidable,” Anakin added on.

Bail nodded. “I understand. An attack was not anticipated. I do accept your apology, although… do wait next time if you can help it.”

"We will not be repeating it, that I can assure you." Obi-Wan assured quickly.

“Good, thank you.” Bail smiled. “I will see you two in the morning, ready to go for the day, okay?”

“Yes, Senator,” Anakin said with a bow.

"Thank you, Bail." Obi-Wan let out a breath as the door closed, "We should get to bed ourselves."

“Yeah,” Anakin agreed. “We’ve got everyone else to confront tomorrow.”

"Don't remind me." He laughed lightly before moving back into their room and getting into their shared bed.

Anakin soon stripped down once more and climbed into the bed with Obi-Wan, curling up around him and sighing happily. “At least for now we can just cuddle and sleep and not worry about anything until the morning.”

"I think that's the best idea we've had all day." Obi-Wan smiled, turning off the lights and settling in with Anakin.

“Let’s just hope sleep will actually come for us.” Anakin kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead and wrapped his arms around him.

He said no more as the both of them soon found their eyes shut, falling into much needed rest.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
